Teens Next Door
by Matthew Crane
Summary: This is a KND fanfic I wrote, it'll tell the story from the eyes of the teenagers! May contain some rude language!Disclaimer: I don't own the show, but I do own most of the characters in this fanfic!
1. Chapter 1: Unhappy Birthday

Unhappy Birthday

- "This is the day, isn't it Numbuh 666?" a girl asked her squad leader.

- "I'm afraid so, Numbuh 667!" he replied. "Could you call the gang for a meeting?"

- "Got it, boss!" she said and was about to leave the room.

- "I'm not you boss anymore, Lynn! This wasn't an order!"

Moments later, all five members of Kids Next Door Sector R were present.

- "I'm glad you all could come!" Numbuh 666 said to his crew. "I have bad news for you! Today is my thirteenth birthday, which means that I will travel to the Moonbase later this day for my decommissioning. I would like you, Numbuh 667, to join me to the base if that's ok!"

- "Sure, Numbuh 666!" she replied.

- "I'm not a kid anymore, Numbuh 667. I'm afraid you should call me by my real name for the rest of the day."

- "When are we going… Johnny?"

- "Any minute now…" he said as a spaceship landed outside their tree house.

- "Numbuh 666, come out from the tree house with your hands above your head!" a voice yelled.

- "Let's not keep them waiting, Lynn!" Johnny said as they both exited the tree house.

- "Numbuh 666, happy birthday!" a boy outside the spaceship said as Johnny and Lynn approached.

- "It's not very happy, officer!" he replied. "I'm thirteen now!"

- "That's why I'm here, you are scheduled for decommissioning! Please come with me without arguing and I won't have to hurt you!"

- "May I bring a friend to the Moonbase? We've been working together for several years and I want her to hear my final words!"

- "Very well! Numbuh 667, you hereby have permission to come with us to the Moonbase! But during the flight, Numbuh 666 will be kept in a cell. You are not allowed to be in the cell with him, but you may sit just outside it! No talking will be allowed from when we lift from Earth until we land at the base, is that understood?"

- "Yes, sir!" Numbuh 667 said to him. "No talking until we reach the moon!"

The three of them entered the spaceship and took off. Lynn sat outside Johnny's cell as they flew. There was an awkward silence during the whole trip. Lynn looked on Johnny, trying hard not to cry. They eventually reached the Moonbase, and the silence could be broken.

- "My butt hurts!" Johnny said. "These are really uncomfortable seats you have in the cell, officer!"

- "The cells are only used by teenagers, adults and other wrongdoers!" he said. "So it's not supposed to be comfortable!"

- "Well, then what are you gonna answer when you've erased my memory and I ask why my butt hurts, then?"

- "We'll come up with something, now move it!" he said and unlocked the cell.

All three of them walked into the base. Johnny's hands were cuffed in case he would try to attempt to escape, and the officer pointed a splanker at him all the time.

- "Numbuh 86!" the officer called to a redheaded girl. "Here's another victim for you, ready to be decommissioned!"

- "Excellent!" she said and turned around. "Which one of you?"

- "Me, ma'am!" Johnny said. "She's just a friend of mine!"

- "I see…" Numbuh 86 said to them. "Well, shall we get going?"

They kept walking for a while until Numbuh 86 suddenly stopped outside a big door.

- "This is the line for you, missy!" Numbuh 86 said to Lynn. "You'll get to see the inside when you turn thirteen! Johnny, if you have any last words to your girlfriend here then say them now!"

- "Lynn, it has been great working with you for these years!" Johnny said. "You've been an exceptionally good agent! Therefore, I hereby give you the role as the new leader of Sector R!"

- "Thank you, Johnny!" Lynn said and hugged him, not able to hold her tears back.

- "I would hug you back if it weren't for the handcuffs! Don't cry, now! You'll make a great leader!"

- "It's not that! It's the fact that you're now a teenager, I might have to fight you someday! I might have to hurt you!"

- "I don't want to hurt you, Lynn!"

- "I don't want to hurt you either, but I'm afraid there will come a time when we won't have a choice!"

- "That's it, times up!" Numbuh 86 said and pushed Johnny into the room. "Just you and me now, teenager! Any final words?"

- "Numbuh 86, you are a good agent and you do your job great!"

- "Thank you, but flattery won't help you!"

- "I just wanted to add that if you would stop being a bitch to everyone you meet then you might've had some friends too!"

- "Oh, look at me!" she said with sarcasm. "I'm a teenager, I can swear without upsetting my parents!"

- "Could you just get this thing over with?" he said. "My back itches and I can't reach it because of the handcuffs!"

- "Fine with me!" she said and sat him in a chair, ready to drain his memories.

Just as the process was to begin, the base got attacked by teenagers.

- "You won't get you hands on this one, teenagers!" Numbuh 86 said and pulled out a ketchup-gun.

- "Throw a perfume-pellet at her!" one teenager said to another, who did so.

- "Ah, my eyes! My nose!" Numbuh 86 said and passed out.

- "Leave her, this guy's our target!" one of the teenagers said and pulled out a black bag and covered Johnny's face with it.


	2. Chapter 2: The Truth

The Truth

Johnny was terrified after the teenagers put the black bag on his head and took him. He couldn't see anything, but he felt that they flew down to Earth again. They pulled him into a room, sat him in a chair and finally took the bag off him. He was now in a dark room, surrounded by five teenagers.

- "Jonathan Dirge?" a male teenager said.

- "Please call me Johnny!" he said, being both terrified and angry. "I don't want to sound older than I already am!"

- "Very well, Johnny! Do you know who we are?"

- "Yes, you're teenagers! Enemies of the Kids Next Door!"

- "Do you know why you're here?"

- "You're gonna force me to join you!"

- "Wrong! We're gonna ask you to join us! We never force anyone to join us, they all join us out of free will!"

- "Then why did you kidnap me?" Johnny asked, sounding slightly confused.

- "Today's your thirteenth birthday, a day feared by most Kids Next Door operatives as an apocalypse." he said. "We think that the birthday should be the happiest day in the year! We saved you from having your memory deleted!"

- "Then why did you put that black bag over my head?"

- "The location of our lair has to remain a secret to everyone who isn't one of us. We knew that there was a slight chance that you wouldn't want to join us, so we couldn't risk letting you know where we were taking you!"

- "And why should I join you? You're sworn enemies of the Kids Next Door, and one day we'll destroy you!"

- "We? I don't know if you've noticed, but you're a teenager now! The Kids Next Door has turned on you, you don't have anyone at the moment! You can either refuse our offer, step out into the real world and eventually get caught by the Kids Next Door and have your memory deleted. Or you can accept our offer and help us save other victims from decommissioning!"

- "I don't know what to say… I've always seen you as our enemy, and now you're being this nice to me!"

- "Well, it's late!" the teenager said. "We've prepared a place for you to sleep in here, a night's sleep might clear your mind! Forgive me for our precautions, but we'll have to put the black bag back over your head before escorting you!"

- "No worries!" Johnny said and they once again put the bag over Johnny's head.

They began walking with Johnny, who couldn't see a thing. He eventually heard the sound of a door opening, he stepped inside and they took the bag off. The room didn't have any windows, but it had a lamp standing on the floor. The bed in there looked really comfortable.

- "Please forgive us, Johnny." the teenager said once again. "But we'll have to lock you in this room for the night. If you need us, press the button next to the door!"

- "Ok…" Johnny said. "I didn't get your name!"

- "Right, my name is Ron Horvitz! I'll see you in the morning!"

Ron closed the massive door and Johnny looked around in his new room. He didn't know what to think, were the teenagers really good guys? He saw a drawer and pulled it out. Inside was a small box with a note on it. 'It's your birthday, after all! It's not more than appropriate that you'll get a gift as well!' Johnny opened the box and found a brand new DiePod music-player with headphones. He started listening to the music on it, most of his favorite songs were on it! He easily fell asleep to the tunes. He woke up the next morning when Ron stood at the door.

- "So, have you made up your mind about joining us teenagers?" he asked.

- "Yeah, I have!" Johnny said. "I accept your invitation!"

- "Excellent!"

- "Welcome aboard, kid!" a female teenager said entering the room.

- "I'm not a kid!" Johnny said and removed his helmet with the number 666 from his head, put it on the floor and stomped on it. "I'm a teenager!"


	3. Chapter 3: The New Squad

The New Squad

Johnny was now one of the teenagers. He was warmly welcome by his new crew.

- "Follow me, Johnny!" Ron said. "I'll introduce you to your new squad!"

- "So who's the leader of our squad?" Johnny asked as they walked into a room where three teens of various ages sat.

- "We'll have to wait and see!" Ron said. "All four of you are new teens, so we'll have to test you, teach you of our ways! We'll compare your results and see which one of you will be the most suitable leader! These four are your squad mates!"

- "Adam Atoms!" a guy with a wild haircut said. "Meet to nice you!"

- "Johnny Dir… meet to nice you?" Johnny said.

- "Hey, I like your last name!"

- "Don't mind him, he's just insane!" a tomboyish girl said as she walked up to him. "My name's Rachel Buscemi, call me Rae!"

- "I'm Johnny!"

- "That lonely girl in the corner is Jenny Eagles, she hasn't said anything while we've been here!" Rae said and pointed at a gloomy girl sitting in the corner.

- "Well!" Ron said. "Now that you all know each other, your training will begin!"

The five of them started walking and entered a big room. In the room sat a girl with the back turned against them.

- "You've brought new teens for me, Ron?" she said.

- "Indeed I have, Tiff!" he replied. "Think you can teach them what you can?"

- "How did she know it was you coming when she wasn't even watching you?" Johnny whispered to Ron.

- "Because I never watch anything!" Tiff said as she stood up turner to them, her eyes were totally pale and Johnny realized she was blind. "I'm glad you liked your DiePod!"

- "How did…?" Johnny said.

- "Johnny, this is Tiff!" Ron said. "She has been blind since she was born, but her hearing and smelling is better than anyone!"

- "And she is the best one to get us into shape?" Johnny said, and just in a flash Tiff tripped him with her stick.

- "That I am! And the first rule of fighting like a teen: Don't ever underestimate your enemy!" she said and bent down and helped Johnny up. "Second rule though: Never leave a fallen comrade!"

- "Believe me, Johnny!" Ron said as he were about to leave. "Tiff would be a powerful opponent, but instead she's a great friend! She'll get you into shape in no time!"

- "Tiff, may I ask you something!" Rachel said.

- "Spill it!" Tiff replied.

- "We've all been skilled Kids Next Door operatives until just recently, we're all skilled fighters! Why do we need you to get us into shape?"

- "That's a good question!" she said and pointed her stick at Adam. "You, attack me!"

- "Banzai!" Adam yelled and ran against Tiff, who easily tripped him as well.

- "That's why! Teenagers develop more advanced martial arts techniques. We'll start simple with you, but eventually you'll all get your own Battle Ready Armor to fight in!" she said and helped Adam up. "You might feel ashamed that I beat you so easily, but don't! I believe in the four of you! I think that if you play your cards right, you can do great in the team! Now, let the training begin!"


	4. Chapter 4: Friendly Room

Friendly Room

Tiff trained Johnny and his friends for hours. After a while, she put down her stick and looked at them.

- "You're a great team!" she said, smiling. "However, you do lack cooperation! Therefore, we've arranged a room that you four will live in over the night. Please talk and get to know each other! Your parents have been told that you'll stay at 'a friend's house' during the night, so they won't suspect you! Good night!"

- "Sir, I've got a question!" Rachel said.

- "Yes?"

- "Where exactly is our room?"

- "Oh, right… I'll take you there!" Tiff said and got up. "And call me Tiff! 'Sir' just sounds too bossy!"

- "Got it!" Rachel said and the five of them began to walk.

Tiff would time to time put her hand against the wall, trying to locate their position. After a while, she stopped outside a door.

- "Here it is, people! Enjoy your staying!" she said and walked away.

They opened the door and entered the room. The walls were decorated with posters of cool singers, the beds looked really comfy and all four of them seemed to like it.

- "Bot nad, bot nad!" Adam said to the others.

- "What?" Johnny said.

- "I think he means 'not bad'!" Rachel said. "We used to be in the same team in the Kids Next Door, but I still have a pretty hard time understanding him!"

- "I don't understand him at all… how do you know what he means?"

- "This one was pretty simple, he takes the first two letters of the words not and bad and switch their places, see? Not bad – bot nad! It'll take time, but eventually you'll understand him too!"

- "I suppose…" Johnny said and looked at Jenny sitting in a corner. "Why is she just sitting like that?"

- "I don't know. She probably misses her old Kids Next Door team!"

- "So do I… could we please change the subject? I don't really want to talk about it!"

- "Sure! How did you feel when realized the teens actually were good guys?"

- "Relieved, actually! I thought they'd be tyrants who would torture us if we didn't want to join them or something. Instead, they treated me kindly and made me really wanting to be a teen!"

- "What about you, Adam?"

- "Grelt fate!" Adam replied.

- "Felt great!" Rachel translated.

- "How about you, Jenny?" Johnny asked Jenny, who still sat in the corner.

Jenny just looked at him, held her hand over her mouth and shook her head.

- "I think she means she's mute!" Rachel said.

- "Hang on!" Johnny said and took out a notebook and a pen out of his bag and gave it to Jenny. "Write it, if you want to! I used to have a mute boy in my sector, so I always have a notebook with me.

Jenny looked at Johnny and smiled. She opened the notebook and began to write. After a while she handed over the notebook to Johnny who started to read.

- "Like you said, I felt relieved that the teens weren't as dangerous as I feared. However, I do miss my time from the Kids Next Door, so I would appreciate if you didn't talk about it!" he stopped reading and looked at her. "Don't worry, we won't talk about them!"

He handed over the notebook to her again.

- "Keep the notebook!" he said. "You'll have better use for it, plus you can write a dictionary for Adam's weird language!"

- "Hey, whime not eared!"

Johnny looked at Rachel who shook his head in confusion. Jenny started writing again and showed to her team mates the words 'I think he meant hey I'm not weird!'

- "She's a pro, that's for sure!" Johnny said. "I think I'll like being a teen!"

Jenny started writing again, and showed her notes to Johnny. It said: 'Me too! Thanks for the notebook, by the way!' It also had a heart down in the corner.

- "You're welcome!" Johnny said.

Jenny stood up from her spot in the corner and gave Johnny a friendly hug

- "Well, look who just made himself a new friend?" Rachel said.

- "And Adam, you are weird!" Johnny said to him. "But weird is not necessarily a bad thing, is it?"

- "Pood goint!" he said smiling.

- "He said 'good point', but I guess you've already figured that out!" Rachel said. "Well, it's been a rough day! Let's all go to bed!"

- "Yeah, I'm exhausted!" Johnny said and walked up to a bed.

- "Nood gight!" Adam said to his team.

- "Ah, just shut up!" Rachel said.


End file.
